Our Promise
by TwilightFireWolf
Summary: A Very Close Friend Of My Once Said "We will see each other one day i promise." Then he left and never came back.


**Sakura's POV:**

My closes friend once said "We'll see each other one day I promise." Then he left and never came back. I felt like a piece of me was missing. Even today I wonder "Does he remember his promise?" I feel betrayed he broke our promise… _Wish I could see you again._

**Sasuke's POV:**

One day I said "We'll see each other one day I promise." Then I left her, I never went back. I want to go back but I can't. _I'm sorry._ I wish I could go back , but thinking of you makes me sad. At school when I think of you I get sad, my friends ask "Sasuke, are ok?" I reply "Hn, I'm fine." I put a fake smirk so they don't worry about me but in reality I'm hurting inside. In our school year, when I see your picture these feelings of sadness, regret surge through my body. Then I read what you wrote in it,

"No matter where you go or who you become I will always be by your side. I promise.

~Sakura Haruno 3"

One day I went back to the old neighborhood so see what become of it. Hn, nothing's changed. I went by the old play ground to see if _our _tree was vacant. To my surprise the Sakura tree was in full bloom and vacant. I looked up at the tree remembering all the great times we had before….

I notice someone sitting in one of the branches looking up at the sky and crying. I called out to the person "HEY, ARE YOU OK!?"

**Sakura's POV:**

I went back to the old playground I had to get away for a while. I saw that 'OUR' tree was vacant. I climbed up the tree remembering all the good times me and Sasuke had before well what happened.

"_Hey I'll race you to the Sakura tree!" A 5 year old Sasuke said running to the Sakura tree._

"_Ha ha, there is no way your going to beat me this time Sasuke-kun!" 5 year old me said running behind him._

_We finally got the tree and started to eat the snacks had made us._

"_Hey Sasuke-kun…"_

"_What's up Sakura-chan?"_

"_Lets make this our tree"_

"_Awesome idea!!"_

_**-Nine Years Later-**_

_We were both in school thankfully we had the same classes, but we sat at different sides of the classroom. He through me a paper that read __"Meet me after school at our tree I have to tell you something."__ I looked at him and nodded._

_**-After School-**_

_I went to our tree to see what he wanted to tell me. I sat on one of the branches and waited for him. A few minutes later he came. "Can you come down please I have to tell you something." He said looking up at me. I climbed down from the branch, once I got to the ground I asked him "What's up Sasuke-kun?" He looked down, sighed then looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm moving to another city." I looked at him with widened and asked "Why are you moving?" _

"_My dad got a job out of town, and its to far for him to go and come back daily. So we have to move closer to the job."_

"_Why can't just stay with a relative or something!?" I asked sobbing._

_Then he hugged me. It's as if my body had a mind of it's own, I hugged him back. He's never hugged like this before._

"_So does this mean goodbye?" I asked sobbing into his shirt._

"_No. We will se each other one day I promise." Then I never saw him after that. _

I snapped back to reality when I heard someone ask/yell "HEY, ARE YOU OK!?" I looked down to see who had asked, then I saw him.

**Sasuke's POV:**

When the person looked down my heart skipped a beat. I blinked a few time to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. It was Sakura. She was my closes friend I ever had and I broke my promise. She jumped down from the branch she was sitting in. She looked at me and started to cry. My body moved on it's own I hugged her like the day I left her. I looked down at her and said "I'm sorry I broke our promise." "Well you said we would see each other one day and well here we are." She tugged my shirt, I looked down to see her blushing, I asked "What's wrong Sakura?" She looked at me and said "I-I-I love you Sasuke-kun." I felt the back of my neck heat up, I lifted her chin so we could see eye to eye. "I love you too Sakura-chan."

I Hoped you ENJOYED this little story. Then story is mine I am the owner of the story, I don't own the characters in this story but the plot in mine.

TTFN= Ta Ta For Now

~ 3 TwilightFireWolf


End file.
